


Doll Babies

by Sinnamon_Troll



Series: Miraculous Multiverse [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Miraculous Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll
Summary: Marinette makes dolls while wearing the Ladybug earrings so they become alive because creation magic. Marinette has custody of a Ladybug (Meili) and Chat Noir (Duncan) doll while Marc and Nathaniel have custody of a Reverser (Imp) and Evillustrator (Rainbow) doll. They consider the dolls their children.*This is part of an archival project for https://discord.gg/M9BWvKY  and thus is not fanfiction in the traditional sense. This discord is Nathaniel (and Nathmarc) centric, and is devoted to coming up with and developing story ideas. Everyone is welcome to join!
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Miraculous Multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824601
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.

Puppeteer (3.0?) all the dolls in the entire city of akumas or heroes (because there are toy lines by now) come to life but there's so many she can't really control them all

Action firgure size akumas and heroes are fighting in the streets. The statues copycat made come to life. The heroes day blimps of the heroes come to life

Since the Mightillystrator and Reverser dolls are technically their superhero forms, they help the hero toys

All except Rainbow, which is Marc's favorite Mightillustrator that took an accidental trip through the washing machine and all his colors bled, so now he's kinda of tye dye

He fell in the clothes hamper one time and got tossed in the washing machine with everything else.

Since he's "damaged" his powers don't work right (or at all)

He sticks with Marc Username8746489Today at 4:41 PM

Marc: >:000 Chat kicked my babyduring the whole thing while the other 9 Mightillustrators either form a protection squad for their owner and "special" brother or they just run off and do what ever

Nathaniel's Reverser dolls are lowkey trying to make chaos but they're tiny and cute and he doesn't have the heart to stop them

Reverser doll: manages to climb on the counter and push a cup on the floor Haha! I did it!

Nathaniel,taking pictures: Yes you did!!! You're doing amazing!

Username8746489Today at 3:36 PM

Nathaniel, spamming pictures to Marc: Our child!!!

Marc, sending pictures back: !!!

sneksnaccToday at 3:38 PM

They're disappointed when the Ladybug Cure washes over everything, returning it to normal

Username8746489Today at 3:40 PM

Nathaniel: Sends video to Marc last video before the cure 

The video ends with the reverser doll going limp at the end after the ladybugs come and Nathaniel's cut off scream of "Oh no my child!"

sneksnaccToday at 3:41 PM

They bitch to Marinette who just finds this endlessly funny

Marinette: Usually when people bitch about akumas, they bitch because it ruined their day with all the destruction

Username8746489Today at 3:48 PM

Marc: IT RUINED MY DAY BECAUSE IT GAVE ME CHILDREN THEN TOOK THEM AWAY

Sinnamon TrollToday at 4:05 PM

Crack treated seriously, Marc and Nathaniel get so upset because they miss their mini'kumas that they become a fusion akuma named uuhhhh I need a parenting pun

Caretaker?

I....am trying to avoid something like "Daddy" or something like that

anyway their whole deal is they bring the dolls back to life and really arn't bothering anyone, but Hawkmoth is like "look if you want to keep your powers take down Ladybug and Chatnoir. They're the ones who took your 'kids' away the first time anyway"

Caretaker takes all the dolls to play in the park (these things are like, only a foot or less tall) and is happily hugging them and reading to them

and Alya is recording all this like "Ladybug you're not really going to cure them, look how happy they are"

Ladybug: I mean....they ARE possessed by an evil spirit....

Cue an ethical debate if curing Caretaker is murder because the dolls have some semblance of sentient life, which will end if he's cured

Hawkmoth is watching the news like "well this isn't what I was going for, but I'll take the public turning against Ladybug"

Rainbow likes to give hugs, he's mentally younger than his siblings and very sweet

but when he totters over to Chatnoir to give him a hug, Chat panics (because dispair bear) and kicks him like ten feet

Caretaker is like WHELP TIME TO MURDER A CAT

Alya (and maybe Nadia and the actual news) have shown up and are filming. Rainbow is crying while his siblings comfort him, Caretaker is beating the absolute SHIT out of Chatnoir, Ladybug is trying to mediate, and the news are like "Chatnoir kicked what is essentially an innocent child, has our hero gone dark? You decide vote now-"

The rating are through the ROOF with this drama

Ladybug: They're an akuma! I HAVE to cure them!

News: Ok but they seem nice

Ladybug: CARETAKER IS CHOKING CHATNOIR WITH HIS OWN BELT

Nadia: Lets be fair, if someone kicked my daughter like that I would do the same

Username8746489Today at 4:27 PM

After their unakumatized

Marc: Picks up doll Uh why are we in the park with our children

Chat Noir: Children, do you mean Devils?

web demonToday at 4:28 PM

He better start running

Username8746489Today at 4:28 PM

Nadia: >:000 how dare you slander their children 

Marc and Nathaniel: what???

Sinnamon TrollToday at 4:39 PM

Ladybug and Chatnoir have to deal with a PR nightmare after that, the headlines are like "Ladybug and Chatnoir hate children!!! Chat kicks babies!!"

Username8746489Today at 4:40 PM

Kids the next day at school: Guys can we see your children???!?!

Marc and Nathaniel barely have any idea what's going on

web demonToday at 4:40 PM

Help them

Sinnamon TrollToday at 4:40 PM

They get shown the news clips

Marc had already brought Rainbow with him, because he felt bad for it for some reason

Sinnamon TrollToday at 4:41 PM

Ms. Mendlieve wont let him keep the doll in class, so Nathaniel takes care of him during the day. Just sits it on his desk

Adrien swears he can feel it staring at him, judging him

Username8746489Today at 4:42 PM

Adrien, crying: I'm sorry forgive me

Sinnamon TrollToday at 4:42 PM

Marc and Nathaniel stop being Chatnoir fans. They replace him with Viperion in the comic

Username8746489Today at 4:43 PM

Lila thinks if she does something to it, and she blames Marinette that her reputation will go down

She tries to reach for it while Nathaniel is sleeping in class and Nathaniel immediately wakes up, slaps her hand away with a really loud audible noise, and screams "Don't touch my child!"

Hawkmoth: Ah, I feel a Parents overprotective spirit...Wait this is a teenager...Who is this

Sinnamon TrollToday at 4:45 PM

Evillustrator, on the news, holding Rainbow (who is now a sentimonster? I know there are like, 19 other dolls but he's the special one now I guess): You see Nadia, I had to throw Lila Rossi off the top of the eiffel tower because she messed with my child

Username8746489Today at 4:45 PM

Nadia: Understandable, have a nice day

Ladybug: No??? It's not??

Sinnamon TrollToday at 4:45 PM

Hawkmoth is like: I never knew it was this easy to destroy ladybug's reputation

Mayura just leaves Rainbow as a Sentimonster JUST to fuck with them

Username8746489Today at 4:46 PM

Hawkmoth, during one of the akuma talks: I'll never understand while you're so overprotective of your children

Evillustrator: UM EXCUSE ME-

Sinnamon TrollToday at 4:47 PM

Adrien is terrified of him, except that rainbow is literally baby and the sweetest thing ever

Now if one of the REVERSER dolls became a sentimonster-

It would be one of those "Acts sweet but is secretly doing evil things"

Username8746489Today at 4:47 PM

Nathaniel: Hey do you wanna see Rainbow?

Adrien: Keep him away from me

Chloe: Don't worry, he's just jealous the doll has better parents then he does

Sinnamon TrollToday at 4:48 PM

Everyone else ADORES Rainbow (mostly)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Neato!

Nadia interviews Marc and Nathaniel about their adventures in having a child

"I mean, we're a little young. After all, we're not even in high school, but nothing we can't handle."

Someone who was only listening and not watching: ???

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

Do sentimonsters eat? I know Feast did but

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

I mean I'm assuming they can but don't need to

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

What are the logistics here, Rainbow (and his siblings? Or is it just him?) is made of cloth where does the food go?

You know what, it's magic

anything they eat gets processed into pure energy

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Yes

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

So do they have the full 20 or just Rainbow, or maybe just one or two of each?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Nathaniel, walking into school one day with 20 dolls following him: Sorry they wanted to come

I mean the most logical would be one or two of each

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

So they each only bought one doll, and poor rainbow still took a trip through the wash

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Ooffff

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

The Reverser doll needs a name

Rainbow is genuinely sweet, but the Reverser doll is a freaking Sour Patch kid

which fits, with him being a mini Reverser tbh

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

:thinking: :thinking:

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

Do you know what a sour patch kid is

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Yeah

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

ok never sure who knows things

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vhvDHpBrKik

YouTube

Commercials Ads

Sour Patch Kids Commercials Compilation Candy Ads

COMERCIALS

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Marc: This is our first child, Rainbow, and he's soft and we love him

Nathaniel: And this is our second child, Name pending, and he's a little shit, but we still love him

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

the slogan is "Sour. Sweet. Gone"

Mini Reverser likes to "hide"

Impulse, Imp for short

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Aw nice!

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

*no relation to the Impulse from the DC Universe

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Adrien: Imp is the embodiment of the Sour Patch Kids slogan 

Nathaniel: Is that a threat to my child?-

College Sibling (Web)01/19/2020

Marc: He's saying the truth.

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

Rainbow: quietly coloring with crayons on the desk, being a good boy

Impulse: has climbed a bookshelf and is sizing up targets for a wrestling slam dive

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Lila: Ugh, I need to mess with the dolls so I can frame Marinette 

Impulse: FULL ON TACKLE FROM ABOVE

Nathaniel: IMPULSE NO


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

It doesn't hurt anyone because he's made of cloth and stuffing and weighs like, NOTHING but he tries

can they talk

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Lila just screams because she wasn't expecting it

Can the dolls talk or no?

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

I think they can, but they're mentally very young children

no older than 6 or 7

maybe younger

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Impulse, talking to Marinette: Lil! Mean!

College Sibling (Web)01/19/2020

impulse was probably taught to swear

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

Impulse was 100% NOT taught to swear, but aunty Alix is a very bad influence and she knows it

College Sibling (Web)01/19/2020

yeah

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

Impulse: falls off something Fuck

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Marinette: Lil?...Lila? What about her?

Impulse: Bitch!

Nathaniel: Huge offended gasp

Alix: Cackling

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

Nathaniel: ALIX

College Sibling (Web)01/19/2020

Marc: Isn't surprised.

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

Marc and Nath thank their lucky stars that neither doll has any powers, and that Impulse did not come with a glider

Rainbow turns in "homework" to Ms Bustier but it's just a crayon drawing of like, a flower or something

She's like aw that's sweet and gives him an A

Impulse gives her a paper too, but it's blank and in shreds with teeth marks on it

Imp is low key feral, except when he's behaving

College Sibling (Web)01/19/2020

I mean, his nickname is Imp

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

One moment he will be the sweetest, cuddliest baby

the next thing chloe has a new hair cut and no one knows where he even got the scissors

College Sibling (Web)01/19/2020

who said he needed scissors

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

The dolls sneaks pranks into Chloe and Lila's lockers and everyone think it's Imp's idea but it's actually Rainbow's most of the time

College Sibling (Web)01/19/2020

Rainbow can have his moments

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

His intentions are never malicious, he's just imitating Imp

and picking up on Nathaniel grumbling about what he would like to do to Chloe and Lila

Nathaniel: I wish I could rip Lila's ugle sausage hair right off her head

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Jdjdjjr

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

well now we know who gave Imp the scissors

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Rainbow: Makes drawing of random torture things happening to the bullies

Nathaniel: ,,oh

Marc: Well I see who he takes after in terms of anger

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

pffft

A Child01/19/2020

Marc: holding imp and rainbow 

Nathaniel recording and singing: I want to see my little boys.

Marc: here he comes 

Nathaniel: I want to see my little boys.

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

There they are!!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Rainbow and Imp having random sword fights using Nathaniel's pencils during class

Imp likes to play rough, so he gets rips and tears sometimes

Marinette becomes "doctor" marinette pretty fast because neither Marc nor Nathaniel can sew

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Marinette teaches Nath how to sew so he can fix Imp from time to time

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

nathaniel gets suspended for two weeks after the chloe hair incident because she picked up Imp by his arm and ripped it off so Nathaniel punched her in the face

the only reason he's not expelled is because someone *Alya?) was filming and they have Chloe on camera doing it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Marc: I'M SORRY YOU DID WHAT TO MY CHILD

Hawkmoth: I've never felt such rage. I must collect it!

Chloe gets publicly cancelled by everyone online

Marc and Nathaniel start a YouTube channel with videos of the fam

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

absolutely NO ONE messes with the dolls when marc is watching them

because while he is normally this

**Image of someone smiling innocently**

If a classmate even THINKS about hurting one of them he gives them this look

**Image of Serious Anime Face**

Hawkmoth, to an akuma: Would you like a sentimonster

Akuma: Of co-

Hawkmoth: But, I will warn you that the viral dolls will die for a short while if you do 

Akuma: Absolutely not

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

His classmates are lowkey terrified oh him

he's not an outcast because he's shy, he's an outcast because someone tried to bully him and he fucked them up and now everyone is afraid of him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Fjrkorkr

One of the akumas hurt one of the dolls during an akuma attack and Marc l e a p s at the akuma

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

When Chloe ripped the arm off Imp, the feather flew out and everybody screamed

College Sibling (Web)01/19/2020

We all fear

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Nathaniel's crying, Rainbow is also dead, Marc is livid

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

SHE MURDERED HIM

College Sibling (Web)01/19/2020

Guess they gotta fight her

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

They don't even need an akuma, just straight up put her in the hospital

There is a lengthy legal case that only ends with Nath (and marc?) getting suspended because she's the mayor's daughter, and of course she doesn't get punished at all

Do the babies get fixed?

Mayura gives them new feathers, nath and marc become team Hawkmoth slightly by accident because hey, he gave them children and Ladybug keeps trying to take them away

Hawkmoth is their godfather

Grandpa?

he's their fairy godfather because butterfly miraculous

When he gets the miracle box he give miraculous to Nath and Marc instead of Chloe

oops they became evil help

ok they're not evil so much as "ok but what if Hawkmoth has a point"

Hawkmoth, appearing on Nathaniel balcony:

Nathaniel, who was filming a live stream for the channel: Uh..Get an appointment???

Hawkmoth: Hey kid want a miraculous?

Nathaniel: If you're here to take back the amok from my children I'm going to physically fight you

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

Maybe Hawkmoth blackmails\coerces them like that

"I gave you a gift. Join me or I'll take it away"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Nathaniel: ,,,,Marc take the kids-

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

Oh no they're both going to have to take a miraculous

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Nathaniel: Turns to camera You heard it here folks, we're officially being blackmailed to join Hawkmoth's team. Ladybug and Chat Noir, even though you dislike our children please help us

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

Would Hawkmoth do it on camera though? His plan works better if LB and CN don't know who they are

So they can't just take the miraculous away from their civilian forms

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

I mean he just kinda showed up randomly it's not like he knew they were live streaming-

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

You're telling me he doesn't have Nathalie stalking their channel

gotta keep track of the "investments"

also LB and CN chow up like immediately because they watch the channel too

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Damn-

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

two ways this could go

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Nathaniel: I should,,, leave-

Marc: yA tHinK?-

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

he DOES show up during the stream (because he knows where they both are due to it) and everyone knows who they are, but also knows they're being forced to help so they feel sympathetic and public opinion turns against Hawkmoth

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

:eyes:

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

or he does it secretly and the new "villains" kind of half ass everything. LB and CN can tell they don't really want to fight but they DO. They let LB and CN know they're not doing it because they want to, but because Hawkmoth is threatening their "family" (no details other than that because, once again, Hawkmoth has made threats if LB and CN find out who they are)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

So it really goes the route of Fluff or angst-

Boom we've made two different timelines for this au

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

we can make more

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Villain!Nath: Sobbing I just want my children to be safe

Chat Noir: We can protect them!

Nath: nO yOu cAn'T!

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

it'll happen just wait

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Jfjjr

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

Once again, I think that it would get out that (what miraculous do they have? It could be ANY of the miraculous not just the goat and rooster) the new villains are being forced and people are like Hawkmoth you bitch

Of course, there's also a public opinion that they're lying

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Someone records a video of them Sobbing on a rooftop about their children when they think no one's watching

College Sibling (Web)01/19/2020

What Miraculous would they have

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

Ladybug of course gets all the miraculous back except for Marc and Nath's, and Rena Rogue comes to fight them one time and then Alya makes a post like "Hey Hawkmoth is a bitch" and they're like wait how does she know that

Alya,sweating: Uhhhh Ladybug told me

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Nathaniel and Marc at school: Yo Hawkmoth is a Bitch

Nathaniel and Marc as villains: Softly Yo Hawkmoth is a bitch

Me01/19/2020

Marinette makes the dolls

Due to her having magic, they come to life…

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

oh my gosh that was so adorable

The dolls Marinette makes coming to life would eliminate Hawkmoth being able to blackmail nath and marc

It also expands the cast because while she didn't make ones for ALL the akuma, she made her friends at least

(creative coping method?)

College Sibling (Web)01/19/2020

Yeah

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

Everyone gets a mini'kuma, though which one decides to stay with whom doesn't always match up with who they're based on

For this branch, I would think that the dolls started coming to life closer to\in season three because logically, Marinette would stop making them if they kept coming to life

Let's see, how does this work....

Marinette put the "Seeds of life" in them by making them while wearing her miraculous

They come to life based on how much they're loved

Marinette gave Marc the evillustrator as a gift when she found out he was a fan of Nathaniel's drawings

Other than the ones Marinette still keeps, that is the first one to come to life

What other dolls are given away as gifts?

Ladybug? To Adrien? Because he mentions he's a fan?

College Sibling (Web)01/19/2020

i can see that

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

Despite being mentally younger due to his accident with the washer, Rainbow is older that Impulse

Marinette gave Nath the Reverser as a gift kind of "Well I gave Marc Evillustrator and now you guys are working together so you should have one too"

Marc, Marinette, and Adrien try to keep the living dolls a secret at first, since they don't know what's turning them

but as Nathaniel gets to know Marc better and starts crushing back Impulse comes to life

Marinette was so busy trying to track down the dolls she gave to everyone and get them back, she either forgot about him or didn't get to him in time

Nathaniel's first interaction with Impulse was the doll waking him up in the middle of the night jumping on his chest and saying "feed me"

He, understandably, promptly passed back out in terror

College Sibling (Web)01/19/2020

i imagine impulse goes to the kitchen anyways and makes it a mess in the process of getting food

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

Nathaniel: Oh man, what a weird nightmare I had last night. goes into the kitchen to see it a torn apart mess with Impulse sitting on the counter eating a ceral box. Not the cereal inside, but the actual box. Or trying to ......

Nath: calls Marinette so hey do you know a good exorcist

College Sibling (Web)01/19/2020

Marinette comes over and sees what happened

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

nath warms up to him once he figures out the little guy is basically harmless, but that first interaction

College Sibling (Web)01/19/2020

you can't blame him for being scared

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

You really can't

College Sibling (Web)01/19/2020

Blemir seeing Marc with Rainbow

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

Blemir: Damnit I told you to use protection

College Sibling (Web)01/19/2020

Marc: BLEM-

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

Next time she sees Nathaniel

Blemir: I think we need to have a little talk about my little brother, your hands, and why I should let you keep them :knife:

College Sibling (Web)01/19/2020

They have to explain it to her

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Nathaniel: Terrified screeching

Marc, walking out the bathroom: What did you do in the 2 minutes I was gone-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.

Nathaniel is basically living alone so he doesn't have an allowance so he has to go out and work a job so he has enough for food and shit 

He sets up a live stream that's just "Watch the kids while I go work" and it's usually just Rainbow drawing line art while Imp colors.

College Sibling (Web)01/19/2020

aww

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

ok that is cute

are they still a secret, or does paris low key know about the dolls?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Paris low key knows

Nadia Drops Manon unexpectedly one day while Marc is visiting and Manon goes "You're the doll dad!"

College Sibling (Web)01/19/2020

Marc: Doll dad..?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Manon: Yeah you're the doll dad!

Marinette: Dying of laughter

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

Marc, to Marinette after Manon is gone: I hope you understand that if you ever call me "Daddy" joking or not we cannot be friends anymore

The dolls just call them by their names

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Imp: FOOD!

Marc, who was sleeping over at Nathaniel's: ...what? It's like 3 am

Nathaniel: They want food 

Marc: Yeah I can tell but why 3 am 

Nathaniel: Imp only yells to annoy me he can get it himself

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

Imp making a noise at 3am: :sleeping:

Rainbow saying a very small "Help" at 3am: :astonished: !!!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Nathaniel: Sits up m y c h i l d r e n

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

Imp got into some stickers they got for them and stuck them all over Rainbow and he can't get them off

College Sibling (Web)01/19/2020

help the baby

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

Imp is also covered in stickers but he is not bothered by it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Nathaniel: Imp... where did you get these

(Plot twist Marinette got them for the dolls)

He later sends a photo of the dolls to her with the caption "You did this."

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

As someone who sews a protip is if you are designing an outfit, or are uncertain if a finished product will look how you want, one way to save money and material is to make a doll sized version of your outfit

I don't know about Marinette, but every doll I've ever made starts out "naked" and I make the clothes seperately

This is significant because A. Marinette gets cute little models for her ideas

and B. They are basically toddlers and a toddler's default state is get these clothes off me

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

DJRJJRNR WOW

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

Nathaniel comes home from his partime job, and Marc was watching them

Nath: So how are they

Imp, running in the background: NAKED

Marc: He cries every time I try to put clothes on him so I stopped trying

It's not like clothes are necessary, they don't have physical sexes

Can the get hot\cold? :thinking:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Maybe? But it's not as noticeable bc they're made out of cloth

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

Can they generate their own body heat or are they like reptiles

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Probably like reptiles

Nathaniel's dad: Why is the electricity bill so high this month 

Nathaniel, knowing he leaves a lamp on every night for the dolls: uh

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

"Fire hazard" was the first thing that came to mind

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Dnjfjrkr

Or, second option, Nathaniel Cuddles them whenever his arms are open so they aren't cold

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

Legit just stuffs them down his shirt and carries them around like that during the winter

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

His jacket has inside pockets and he carries them around like that

Adrien sometimes forget he has dolls in there and thinks the random talking Nathaniel does is him talking to a kwami like him

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

he spends a fortune on those hand warmer things

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Nathaniel: Alright live streams set up I'm heading off to work bye be good

Dolls: :thumbsup: 

Later...

Coworker: Hey, uh, Nathaniel?

Nathaniel: yeah?

Coworker: Your dolls got hurt by an akuma crashing into your house 

Nathaniel: They what

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

kill bill sirens

but real talk Rainbow might be ok but why in the world would he ever leave Imp unsupervised

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Imp listens to 3 people, his parents and his brother

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

Does Marc have a job too? Because he's the first option

Marinette might be a good babysitter, if only because the other dolls can keep him in check

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

:thinking: :thinking:

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

also playdates

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Ooo ideas ideas

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

because the ladybug doll is a thing

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

It's either Marc or Marinette for babysitters

The three post pictures on a shared Instagram account exclusively for cute pics of the dolls bc Paris already knows at this point

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

Adrien tries to keep the ladybug doll, but he can't hide her very well\take care of her due to his father being a dick

So she lives with Marinette and Adrien visits

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Adrien: Crying I just wanted a ladybug doll 

Marinette: I can make you a not alive one??

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

It wont work because he would love it and it would come to life

She would have to buy him one someone else made

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Just take off the earrings Marinette-

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

shhh she's not smart

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Dhfirknr

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

So so far there's Imp, Rainbow, Minibug and?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Kitty Noir?

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

The Chatnoir is probably alive too just because Marinette does love him as a friend

yeah

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

"Just a friend." - Adrien @ Marinette and Ladybug @ Chat Noir

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

Playdates are interesting because minibug and Kittennoir (name under review) keep insisting they should always win because they're the heroes, but Rainbow doesn't want to fight at all and Imp is a force of nature

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Rainbow: I don't wanna fight D: 

Imp: Then you can be the hostage! And they can be the heroes and!

Imp somehow comes up with super complicated plots for the games and they've managed to make a continous storyline that's been going on for weeks now

After all, he is another version of Marc, a writer

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

The reason the livestream is so popular, people are invested in the plot

When marinette starts to have a crush on Luka back, Silencer sits up in the background of a stream on day while she's babysitting

The other dolls take a while to notice because he can't talk

oh god wait do they have hands or just round nubs

that can magically pick things up

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

I mean Marinette made them so it's probably like the ones in puppeteer

Oh god they can just magically pick up items

What the weight limit

Lila: Bothering Marinette 

Imp: Grabs onto her leg

Lila: Hmph, what's he gonna do

Imp: SLAMS HER ONTO FLOOR

Nathaniel: I M P

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

Imp: I can lift over 100 times my body weight 8D

since he weighs like...one pound

They all can but Rainbow does it the least

so when he looses a crayon under a desk or something and just picks up the desk to move it people are like 80

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Marc: I can't reach that book on the top shelf

Imp and Rainbow proceed to work together to lift him up

Feral Family Friend💖01/19/2020

I'm laughing because he could have just lifted one of THEM up and had them hand the book to him, but they were too fast for him

Do the dolls know Marinette is Ladybug?

Do her parents know about the dolls?

Nathaniel: Walks into library Hey Marc-

Marc is being held up by the dolls, one on each foot

Marc: I got the book!

Feral Family Friend💖01/20/2020

Someone (not an akuma) tries to kidnap the kids, for whatever reason, thinking "they're made of cloth I'll just grab them and go no problem" and end up with a broken arm or something

Or it works because no one thought to tell them not to go with strangers who promise them candy

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/20/2020

Someone, throwing the dolls at Marc in the middle of the street: DEMON DOLLS!

Marc: Don't throw my childr- 

Marc: ,,,What happened to your arm??

Feral Family Friend💖01/20/2020

Imp: They said they had candy, and then they didn't! Nathaniel says liars deserve to be hurt!

Marc needs to have a talk about what they are and are not being taught

With nathaniel

oh hey hahahha oh no

Rainbow: but Tiki says hurting people is wrong!

Marc:....who is Tiki

Imp: We can't tell you because marinette said not to

Marc:.....who is Tiki

Marc, confronting Marinette later

Marinette, scrambling to come up with some BS: uhhh

Marc: Before you answer me be aware; I have two siblings and can smell someone trying to lie about something they're hiding from me a mile away, and that Nathaniel apparently told Impulse it's ok to hurt liars

Marinette, sweating: UUUUH

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/20/2020

Marinette: you'll understand later

One day after being gifted the goat miraculous 

Marc: ...Ziggy, is Tikki the name of the Ladybug kwami?

Ziggy: Yeah? 

Marc: ...Oh shit

Feral Family Friend💖01/20/2020

everything suddenly makes sense

Marc (and Nathaniel if he knows too) are surprised no one has made the connection between the embodiment of creation and things Marinette makes randomly coming to life

Actually, do the public know about that? the aspects? Kwami seem to be secrets so do people know "hey yeah my powers are based on X concept"

I always have trouble separating what I, the viewer, know from what the characters would reasonable know O_<

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/20/2020

I mean no one knows about kwamis 

I assume people associate Chat with destruction but they just associate Ladybug with luck instead of creation

Someone: wow Marinette ladybug should choose you for a temp hero!

Marinette: Haha isn't that the dream

Adrien: Suddenly sad because he knows she "blew her chance"

Feral Family Friend💖01/20/2020

He could just suggest a different miraculous

Or point out that he's the only other one who knows and like, dude

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/20/2020

Chat Noir: Let's get Marinette again

Ladybug: Sweats nervously

Feral Family Friend💖01/20/2020

Since Chat comes to hang out with Marinette sometimes, he plays with the kids sometimes too

One day he notices that minichat doesn't flirt or anything with minibug and he asks him why

Minichat: Shes my sister! You're gross!

Adrien lays awake at night over thinking the family relations of previously inanimate objects, and how they translate to other realtionships

Adrien: but plagg, if minichat is my little bro, and Ladybug thinks of minibug as a sister, and minibug and minichat are siblings, then what are Ladybug and I?!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/20/2020

Plagg: Kid it's 3 am go to sleep

Feral Family Friend💖01/20/2020

There is a point where they have to explain to the kids that movies like "Toy Story" are not real, so they cannot go "meet the actors"

I also want to know, if a baby can be akumatized for being upset, can they?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/20/2020

Oh damn they probably can

But it's just they have no idea what he's saying so they tug on Nathaniel or Marc to let them translate 

Nathaniel: Hm, what is it?

Butterfly mark appears on Imp's face

Nathaniel: :0

Feral Family Friend💖01/21/2020

Marc: starts swearing at Hawkmoth very creatively

Impulse: will be repeating all of that later

If they ever do become akumatized, they just become full grown versions of them selves

Imp is absolutely DELIGHTED because he can actually reach things without climbing

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/21/2020

Nathaniel and Marc running around Paris

"GUYS PLEASE!"

"DON'T DO THAT-"

Feral Family Friend💖01/21/2020

He also gets a glider. Basically every parent's nightmare

Do any of the other kids get akumatized or is it only imp

Why was he upset

He wanted cookies but got told no, and they were put WAY up high on top of the kitchen cabinet

With a slight dose of grounded because he kept trying to climb up there anyway

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/21/2020

Ladybug, from afar: Oh I guess Marc got akumatized again

Marc, below her; IMP PLS COME BACK I'LL GIVE YOU COOKIES

Feral Family Friend💖01/21/2020

He tries to scale the eiffle tower for fun but gets stuck somewhere because he tried to squeeze through a beam\hole and he has BONES now and he does not know how those work

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/21/2020

Marc, crying: Ladybug pls unakumatize him I don't want to see my son suffer any longer

Ladybug: I thought- he- you- what?-

Marc: HE'S MY S O N

Feral Family Friend💖01/21/2020

Ladybug realizing the akuma is Impulse, and getting suddenly VERY nervous because if he can become an akuma, then minibug and minichat could too

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/21/2020

CHAT BLANC INTENSIFIES

Feral Family Friend💖01/21/2020

They're dangerous because they know she's Ladybug, and if this is post season 3, where to get ALL of the miraculous

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/21/2020

JHKBFJD DUN DUN

Feral Family Friend💖01/21/2020

I think we said the other kids do too

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/21/2020

The danger is cancelled out bc everytime hawkmoth tries to akumatize them, they tug on Marinette/Nathaniel/Marc bc they don't know what he's saying and the owners immediately destroy the akumatized object

Feral Family Friend💖01/21/2020

If Ladybug isn't there though, the butterfly will get away and make LOTS

Imagine Sapotis but with Reversers

hyperactive Reversers with the mental age of like, a six year old

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/21/2020

JENKD<NKJ OH NOOOO

Earlier we mentioned the dolls actually know who Ladybug is though so do they just start screaming Marinette's name or a variant of it everytime it happens

Feral Family Friend💖01/21/2020

Here's hoping being a dumb bitch is genetic and Adrien got it from his dad

Hawkmoth: I see. They seek out their original creator when distressed.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/21/2020

UJKEJDSN yes

Feral Family Friend💖01/21/2020

So like, can they not understand what he's saying because he uses big words, or is there something in the ladybug magic protecting them that they literally cannot understand him?

Hawkmoth makes an akuma that turns all the humans in paris into dolls, and the living dolls into people

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/21/2020

Probably the second one

Feral Family Friend💖01/21/2020

Except minibug and minichat still don't have any powers, so they have to help Ladybug and Chatnoir fight the akuma

basically protecting the heroes until they can get the akuma

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/21/2020

AWWW CUTE


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.

Chat Noir flirting with Ladybug

Mini Chat: e w t h a t ' s y o u r s i s t e r

Feral Family Friend💖01/21/2020

Rainbow and Imp pretty much just say "You know what not our problem" and stay home

Rainbow discovers he's actually a MUCH better artist with full sized pencils....and actual hands

Chat trying to explain that no, Ladybug is not his sister

minichat: #doubt

aw

Minibug and Minichat ask Marinette why they don't have a daddy

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/21/2020

UJKENHID

Feral Family Friend💖01/21/2020

Imp and Rainbow have two daddies, and call Marinette 'mommy' sometimes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/21/2020

Auntie Alix, Auntie Marinette

Marinette staring longingly at Adrien/Luka pictures

Minibug and Minichat: :000 he must be our dad

Feral Family Friend💖01/21/2020

skjdasjd I was going to say Luka comes over (or rather, Marinette goes to him) and they randomly call him "papa" one day

When Marinette is not around

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/21/2020

same wig

Feral Family Friend💖01/21/2020

Minichat: shows Luka a picture of Adrien If you're our daddy who is he

Luka: A homewrecker

Alternatively, since they think having two dads is normal they accept both Luka and Adrien as dad

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/21/2020

Minibug: Mari, what's a homewrecker?

Marinette: A person who interferes with other's relationships

Minibug: Why do you hang out with Adrien if he's a homewrecker

Marinette: SPITS OUT DRINK

Feral Family Friend💖01/21/2020

OR since they never really meet or interact with Adrien, Chatnoir is the other dad

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/21/2020

sdjhkaf

Feral Family Friend💖01/21/2020

Chatnoir def comes over to hang out with the kids

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/21/2020

Do Mini Chat and Minibug have weapons like the big ones? Like they don't have to be functional but do they have them

Feral Family Friend💖01/21/2020

They have toy versions, so just an actual yoyo marinette painted ladybug colors and a wooden stick painted to look like Chat's baton

Tom and Sabine absolutely love their "grandchildren"

Another thought, does Marinette still babysit Manon?

Shenanigans

Ironically, minichat is the more responsible of the two

minibug tries, but is excitable

leaving minibug and imp alone together usually results in disasters of epic proportions because they egg eachother on

So if the kids ever get sent to like, preschool\kindergarten or something

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/21/2020

JDJJRJRN

I don't think a preschool would accept d o l l s

Mrs.Bustier is the Bootleg teacher for them bc she lets them sit in class but they prefer Marinette and Nathaniel as teachers

Minibug and Mini Chat: Marinette can we go to school too???

Marinette: Oh boy

Feral Family Friend💖01/22/2020

A preschool accepted the powerpuff girls

Feral Family Friend💖01/22/2020

like, it was said somewhere that the powerpuff girls are not just drawn like that because of a style choice, they actually LOOK like that

"can they go to school" implies they are capable of learning\gaining more complex thought process with age

can they grow physically?

Like, I think there's at least three batman vilains with a similar back story of "stuck as a child\doll and even though they grew mentally they were never taken seriously because they still looked like kids"

oh no I'm thinking too deep

Feral Family Friend💖01/22/2020

If the akumatization works, does she become like, "Punk Ladybug" because of the rebellion theme

Torn leather jacket over her suit, pircings, mowhawk

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/22/2020

Mini Noir: :000 how'd you change clothes without mom 

Minibug: >:00!!! Cool!!

Imp: >:DDD

Rainbow: Guys we're about to crash

Feral Family Friend💖01/22/2020

Rainbow is legit the only one who sees they're being chased and runs towards the chasers instead of away

He didn't sign up for this

He went along to try and keep the others out of trouble but they keep overuling him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/22/2020

Rainbow: Jumps off cart bc he sees Marc

Imp: SCREAMS BECAUSE IT'S MOVING REALLY FAST AND THAT'S HIS BROTHER

Feral Family Friend💖01/22/2020

He's ok! They're made of stuffing

Rainbow is the only one who doesn't get punished for this outing for uh "willing turning himself in"

but mostly because everyone involved knows he was dragged along by the others against his will

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/22/2020

Nathaniel: You three are so grounded

The three: D:

Chat Noir: hey, uh, if it's all fine and good now, can Andre have his cart back

Cue Marc and Nathaniel apologizing excessivelu

Feral Family Friend💖01/22/2020

Rainbow: getting hugs and cuddles while the other three get a very long time out

Minibug: muttering this is some bullshit

cue hawkmoth?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/22/2020

Y e p

Feral Family Friend💖01/22/2020

"Rebellion, adults are treating you unfair? I am giving you the power to do what every you want. In return-"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/22/2020

"Whomst"

Feral Family Friend💖01/22/2020

ok but what if they CAN grow physically

Maybe they also get their respective powers as they age too

So bunnix shenanigans deposit the four of them (need new names for Minibug and Minichat!) into the present from like, 15 years in the future

Hawkmoth is long defeated but some sort of new bad guy pops up because the extended miraculous universe is suggested to work like a DC or Marvel one

The new bad guy either does not have a miraculous, or has something other than the butterfly

Minichat and Minibug are pretty much just Ladybug and Chatnoir (with different names) now. Their powers have the same time limit the current heroes do, but instead of detransforming they just get really tired and can't use their power again until the rest for a while

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/22/2020

What happened to the current Ladybug and Chat Noir? Did they retire? Or do they also fight alongside them

Feral Family Friend💖01/22/2020

Retired, probably

Though they might step in if they need help

they would be in their 30's at this point which isn't that old, but also probably have human kids + jobs that would be less leinent about repeated absences

Though the fact that Marinette's parents haven't been taken to court yet from how often she misses class is amazing

I knew a girl who had to fight the system because she miss three days

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/22/2020

Holy shit

But I thought we already established the education system in ML is shit

Feral Family Friend💖01/22/2020

We have

Which is more backing for why the kids should go to preschool or kindergarten because shenanigans

Could you imagine parent's day?

The fighting alone that Marinette, Nathaniel, and Marc (option Luka? I don't think Adrien would go just because of his father) get into with some of the other parents over their "weird" parenting status would be gold

Arguments that Marc and or Nathaniel are not the doll's "real" parent due to Marinette being the "mom" and gasp two daddies

Snide comments to Marinette about being a teen mom

People asking her when she was going to have a "real" kid

Other parents complaining and wanting the dolls kicked out because "how are they going to explain two dads to their kids"

College Sibling (Web)01/22/2020

They better get ready to catch these hands

Feral Family Friend💖01/22/2020

Parents wanting the DOLLS gone because they are obviously demon possessed and the whole lot of the "parents" are devil worshiping witches

but also cute moments like if the kids make some friends and want to have a playdate

College Sibling (Web)01/22/2020

Does Auntie Blemir gotta come in and deal with these parents

Feral Family Friend💖01/22/2020

The other parents (who are not dicks) adoring Marinette and Co, offering them tips and trading stories

Marc kind of wants the kids to stay enrolled (finding a somewhere to take them in the first place was a challenge) so no

College Sibling (Web)01/22/2020

Good

The kind parents are good

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/22/2020

Oh god it's the return of the Karens

Feral Family Friend💖01/22/2020

HAHAHA

yes

College Sibling (Web)01/22/2020

Marc: Oh lord it's the karens.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/22/2020

Random akuma attack during a Parent teacher Conference

Marinette: Sweats nervously

Feral Family Friend💖01/22/2020

There's a conspiracy theory that minibug and minichat are the real Ladybug and Chatnoir

They just get big for akuma attacks

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/22/2020

Random kid: are you two dating

Minibug and Mini chat look at each other before gagging and being disgusted

"SHE'S/HE'S MY SIBLING!"

Feral Family Friend💖01/22/2020

ok but how does it go if one of them ever gets an actual date (when they're older)

Impulse brings home a girlfriend

Marc, crying: We didn't raise you like this

*this would not actually happen but it's funny in passing

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/22/2020

jdfnksf

Nathaniel: Did they tear up your notebook

Imp: What??? Where did you get that from???

Since they're dolls, does that mean they're immortal

Feral Family Friend💖01/22/2020

Good question, maybe they need regular contact\be in the area of the Ladybug Miraculous to stay alive

So if the earrings ever become inactive they would die

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/22/2020

o h n o

Feral Family Friend💖01/22/2020

This could lead to them becoming miraculous guardians? Having a set of immortal guardians would be useful to the order

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/22/2020

As soon as Marinette passes it on, they're going to have to immediately tell her how being Ladybug works beCAUSE OF THE STUPID LOSING YOUR MEMORIES RULE

Feral Family Friend💖01/22/2020

I'm vetoing that shit, that only happens during an emergency transfer

because Fu was slated to become a guardian as a kid\teen, and it makes no sense not to have an older mentor watching over him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/22/2020

fair fair

I accept this headcanon

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/23/2020

Since they're somewhat immortal, they're probably gonna have to watch all their parents die

Feral Family Friend💖01/23/2020

Go sit down

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/23/2020

D:

Feral Family Friend💖01/23/2020

No super angst in the cute au. Is that likely what will happen? yes, but we will not think about the ever approaching inevitability that is death

For all death related angst, pick on poor zombie nath

If I have to think about the kids, grown, sitting by their aged and dying parents bedsides I will cry :knife:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/23/2020

fair fair

College Sibling (Web)01/23/2020

Mood

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/25/2020

Marinette, walking into restaurant: Hey Nath! 

Nathaniel, on shift: Oh, hey Marinette. Where are the kids?

Marinette: With Marc.

Nathaniel: Oh Alright

The other employees: You guys are teenagers how do you have kids

Nath's mom: I HAVE GRANDCHILDREN?!

Feral Family Friend💖01/25/2020

Nathnaiel you didn't tell your mom you bad boy

to be fair, when IS it a good time to say "Hey mom my friend gave me a magic doll and it came to life. Then my boyfriend got one too and basically...yeah."

His mom worries so he might have never told her he was akumatized

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/25/2020

Nath's mom: Let me meet the kids!

Nathaniel: Uh

Marc: Hey, I'm here!

Nath's mom: Hey, so my son was talking about you two having children :eyes: :eyes: :eyes: 

Marc: Uh do you want to meet then

Nath's mom: Yeah! 

Marc: Opens jacket to reveal 2 dolls inside of a pocket

Nath's mom: ?

Dolls: Wave

Nath's mom: SCREAM

Nath's mom: I'm glad you haven't been akumatized 

Nathaniel, sweating nervously: Yeah

Feral Family Friend💖01/25/2020

Imp and Rainbow are delighted

becuase Grandma Sabine is the bestest so another grandma would be good too right

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/25/2020

Nath's mom: Your,,, children are dolls??

Nathaniel: ...Surprise?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/27/2020

Imp: My parents are taking out Rainbow on a trip and I'm here with you two so I'm gonna cut off all the sleeves on my shirts!!

Minibug: Why

Imp: They're pretty much 85 percent of my impulse control

notcommunismjustfries01/27/2020

would minibug really ask why?? i get the feeling minibug would already have the scissors ready

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/27/2020

Very fair Marinette's the one asking why and begging him to stop-

notcommunismjustfries01/27/2020

press f for poor nette, this babysitting gig is going to give her grey hairs

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/27/2020

Alya: Why do you have dolls of Evillustrator and Reverser but not, you know, the superheroes of Paris 

Marinette, sweating nervously: About that

notcommunismjustfries01/27/2020

bffjfjskakakak

not to alya salt, but good luck keeping the minis off of her blog if she finds out about them

College Sibling (Web)01/27/2020

She better not

Feral Family Friend💖01/27/2020

How would she not? They're not a secret

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/27/2020

Alya: Hey today I'm interviewing the living dolls my friend somehow made

Imp: fuck off

Alya: :0

Feral Family Friend💖01/27/2020

Marc, seeing the video: What the fuck have I told you about swearing

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/27/2020

Imp: Not to, but you do it too-

notcommunismjustfries01/27/2020

jdjsnsjsksk

i'd pay to see that interview

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/27/2020

Alya: So,,, who do you live with

Imp: Dad

Rainbow: Papa

Alya: Oh you two have different names for your dad that's sweet

Imp: ?? No we don't. Dad is dad and Papa is Papa

Alya: ...What's Marinette then

Rainbow: Auntie. Alix told us to call her "Cool Vodka Aunt"

Loud laughter from off camera

"Often seen hanging out with the weed cousin" 

Luka?

College Sibling (Web)01/31/2020

Yeah

Feral Family Friend💖01/31/2020

So since they are Tiny (around only 12 inches tall) they need doll furniture because human baby stuff is too big for them at first (they might grow?)

Which is almost all plastic, pink, and themed for babies

The gang could save up (or use some wood shop skills) to build them their own little house like

**Image of large doll house play set, easily five feet tall**

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

Marinette: Oh?? You need something built?? I gotchu

Marc: Marinette, you have 10 commissions you were literally complaining about it last night

Marinette: ANYTHING FOR THE KIDS

Feral Family Friend💖01/31/2020

Can she do wood work too? Not unrealistic, but daaamn girl you talented

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

She's the main character she can do anything

College Sibling (Web)01/31/2020

She'd probably need help with making some parts

Feral Family Friend💖01/31/2020

Wood working needs a lot of space a specific tools if you want to do shit right, so unless the school has a workshop? Maybe they do, hidden somewhere

Their school looks so tiny in most shots but I'm sure they have hidden rooms

that we haven't seen

Of course, I have never in my life known a shop teacher that would let you work on personal projects

but hey it's france

Their laws and regulations may be different

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

Art teacher: now you might just think this is just a normal art room, but if you pull this painting off the wall you reveal these three buttons

Art teacher: Now, if you press this brown button, it opens up this panel in the ground

Art teacher: if you go down here, you have an entire workshop 

Marinette: I....I have been here for several years and I've never heard of this

Feral Family Friend💖01/31/2020

shrugs our shop room was in the basement so valid

College Sibling (Web)01/31/2020

i just hope marinette doesn't hurt herself

Feral Family Friend💖01/31/2020

With how clumsy she is that's a valid point

no one in their right mind would let her take shop as an elective

Cool Auntie Alix makes everything for them

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

Marinette: So I'm gonna work-

Alix: Imma stop you right there

Ay same wig

Feral Family Friend💖01/31/2020

ayyy

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

Alix: So I made you a house, and also a skate ramp and skateboards

Nathaniel: Why would you make that

Alix: So they can be like me obviously

Nathaniel: That's a terrible idea


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.

Feral Family Friend💖01/31/2020

puppeteer 3.0

actually I'm not sure how that would work

The kids are their own entities now and wouldn't work to control their alteregos

and just controlling them is very not threatening

wait didn't we do her already

There is Too Much Au

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

Puppeteer: Marinette where are your Ladybug and Chat Noir dolls I need them!!

Marinette: ,,,,They're alive

Puppeteer: What

Minibug and Mini Chat running towards Puppeteer: GET AWAY FROM OUR MOM

Feral Family Friend💖01/31/2020

If either marc or nath ever gets akumatized again

Evilustrator, trying to soothe a crying rainbow: I'm still your dad I swear-

Reverser and Impulse: CHAOS CHAOS CHAOS

Reverser, with Impulse on his shoulder: It was bring your kid to work day

Chatnoir: If being an akuma is a job, I think you need to talk to hawkmoth about getting better bennefits

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/02/2020

In the Evie vs Reverser au, Nath, Marc and Mr Ramier go on strike against Hawkmoth

Feral Family Friend💖02/02/2020

How does that tie in with this au?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/02/2020

I saw the joke about getting benefits from Hawkmoth, and by the time I realised I should probably just say that in the other tab I'd already sent it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/02/2020

Juste: Ew what are these things Slaps Imp off table

Nathaniel: Slowly Grabs Imp and Rainbow and hugs them

Marc, getting akumatized; You what mate

Reverser, cracking knuckles: YOU WHAT MATE

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/03/2020

Juste: I'm in danger.....

College Sibling (Web)02/03/2020

Kasper: You dumbass.

Feral Family Friend💖02/03/2020

Impulse would be on his face like a cartoon tasmanian devil, screaming and tearing at him for that. Never mind his is made of cloth and can't do much he sure as hell will try

Reverser reverses Juste into a good person

An argument is made for keeping him like that, but Ladybug gotta be a party pooper

no wait

Ladybug: on the condition you hit Chloe and Lila too

Reverser: I can do that

College Sibling (Web)02/03/2020

He would've done it regardless

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/03/2020

So what would Nathaniels dad think of Imp and Rainbow?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/03/2020

Nath's Dad: Oh god we have to burn you like the witches back in the day

Nathaniel: ...Did you just threaten to murder me

Feral Family Friend💖02/03/2020

When this thing started, Nath and Marc both bought like 10-20 Reverser and Evilustrator plushies\dolls each from a convention and then hawkmoth shenanigans brought them all to life

I mention this because calling the Reverser horde Nathaniel's "Reverse Harem" is one of the best jokes I've ever made and I wont let it go

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/03/2020

Fjjfjfjr you're doing amazing Sin

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/04/2020

I'm just picturing a revolution of tiny Reversers now

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/04/2020

Juste: Wow your art is so bad

Nathaniel: Get him

Ten Reversers slowly crawl out of his jacket like spiders

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/04/2020

10% of Nathaniels body weight is just Reversers

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/04/2020

Marc: Bet, lemme pick you up Tries What I could pick you up a month ago?

Nathaniel: Uh,,, You see,,,

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/04/2020

The reverses separate from Nath to help Marc

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/04/2020

Alix: Where's Nathaniel

The door opens, revealing an army of Reverser dolls carrying Nathaniel 

Nathaniel: I can explain

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/04/2020

Alix: Nath for fucks sake, and IM suppose to be the rabbit

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/04/2020

Nathaniel: what

Alix: What

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/04/2020

Imp: she said she's rabbit

Reverse harem all nodding behind him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/04/2020

Nathaniel: But... what does that mean

Alix: Sweats nervously

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/04/2020

Imp, pointing at Alix: YOUR A FURRY!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/04/2020

Alix: nO

Alix: NATHANIEL YOUR SON IS BULLYING ME

Nathaniel: You're the one who taught him that

The rest of the class, hiding behind their desks: what

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/04/2020

Alix: ok Imp, auntie Alix has a lesson for you hold up picture of Chat noir THIS is what we call a FURRY, so if you see Chat noir, what do we call him?

Imp: FURRY

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/04/2020

Chat noir: Hey how's the kids?

Marc, holding Rainbow: ???

Nathaniel, holding Imp: How do you know about them-

Imp: FURRY! 

All of them: Chokes

Feral Family Friend💖02/05/2020

Alix: Remember, if ANYONE dressed like Chatnoir except Chat himself tries to talk to you and take you somewhere, say no and find an adult

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/05/2020

Imp: But you guys are teenagers 

Alix: We're basically adults 

Imp: No you're not

Alix: No I'm not

Feral Family Friend💖02/16/2020

Since the kids are animated by miraculous energy, if they catch a butterfly akuma, could they purify it by eating it?

Bigfoot (Vee)02/16/2020

Omfg that was a funny mental image

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/16/2020

They absorb the energy from the Akuma into themselves purifying the butterfly

Someone else can come up with the funny/angsty side effects of that

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/16/2020

They can't get akumatized bc LADYBUG ENERGY

Hawkmoth: I'm giving you power!

Imp: ...I'm waiting...

Hawkmoth, under breath: Why isn't this working

Feral Family Friend💖02/23/2020

The number one thing I hear from people who have kids is that their sex life takes a dive

Poor Nath and Marc didn't even have a sex life to take a dive

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/23/2020

rIP

Feral Family Friend💖02/23/2020

"Marinette please babysit"

Is code for: We're trying to get to third base and the kids keep interrupting us

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/23/2020

sjeduha oMG

Feral Family Friend💖02/23/2020

Marienette comes to them one day asking them to babysit instead

Nath: GASP WHO?

Marinette, needing to do Ladybug things but realizing this is a good cover: Well that's none of your godamn business is it?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/23/2020

BRUHHHHH

Feral Family Friend💖02/23/2020

They notice that Adrien is also suspiciously absent whenever Marinette asks them to babysit and draw conclusions

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/23/2020

Imp, coming back from babysitting: Tikki was fun when do we get to meet her again?

Nathaniel: Oh is that the mysterious person?

Marinette: sweats nervously

Feral Family Friend💖02/23/2020

Hah! They think Marinette has a secret girlfriend

Luka: I'm sad but I support you

Marinette: NO IT'S NOT LIKE THAT-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/23/2020

Rainbow: Draws Tikki Tikki

Nathaniel: ,,,,Marinette is dating a red blob?

Feral Family Friend💖02/23/2020

This show only works because the characters are dumb.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/23/2020

Nathaniel: Luka idk what you did but it must be pretty bad if marinette is dating a red blob over you

Luka: cries

Feral Family Friend💖02/23/2020

Alternative: Rainbow isn't as good an artist as Nath because he really....doesn't have hands....

so they think she's dating Ladybug

and Tiki is LB's real name

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/23/2020

Nathaniel: Marinette you're dating Ladybug?

Marinette: Chokes W-Where'd you get that?

Nathaniel: Rainbow drew Tikki Red with Black spots. so,,, like,,, good for you? You really are an anime protagonist

Feral Family Friend💖02/23/2020

Assuming they also know about Chat's visits, they think she's dating both of them

Luka: cries in can't tell her he's a superhero too since she's into that

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/23/2020

I mean according to Miracle Queen she can't use them again so theoretically he COULD tell her

Feral Family Friend💖02/23/2020

Wouldn't that be kind of a breach of trust? Ladybug wise? Actually you know what there's no way he doesn't actually know she's ladybug because second chance

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/23/2020

OOP FAIR

Luka: Walks into room Hey Ladybug

Marinette: Wha

Luka: Second Chance

Marinette: O,,,Oh

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/24/2020

You know that random kid Nathaniel got into a fight with in Zombizou? 

Kid: What's this? A doll? What a baby!

Nathaniel: Uh you really don't wanna do that

Kid: Aw, is the little one gonna cry?

Imp: PUNCHES KID FULL IMPACT

Nathaniel: IMP NO

Feral Family Friend💖02/24/2020

kid sails across the room. Four ribs are broken

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/24/2020

Alix: Haha nice Fist bumps Imp

Nathaniel: YOU ARE A BAD INFLUENCE

Feral Family Friend💖02/24/2020

Alix: I am providing a valuable service! How can he learn what a good influence is if he's never exposed to a bad one?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/24/2020

Marc: Casually walking

Kid: Gets slammed into wall besides him

Marc; whAT THE FUCK

Feral Family Friend💖02/24/2020

Nathaniel: He's your son when he's misbehaviong

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/24/2020

Imp: Fuck!

Marc and Nathaniel: NO

Feral Family Friend💖02/24/2020

Teenage Imp is the kid who dyes his hair bright colors in social rebellion

Same for Minibug

They're anarchy friends

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/24/2020

Marinette, staring at Minibug: At least you chose ones that matched your color scheme

Imp dyes a strand rainbow for Rainbow!!

Feral Family Friend💖02/24/2020

aw that's cute actually

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/24/2020

Nathaniel, an adult: HHHH preCIOUS

Feral Family Friend💖02/24/2020

Rainbow gets really into street art as he gets bigger\older, much to Alix's delight

it's easier for him to work with spray cans since he doesn't have hands

Unless they just start to look more human as they age\grow

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/24/2020

Alix carries him on her head/shoulder when she paints with hum

Ooo do they?

Feral Family Friend💖02/24/2020

They keep their skin color, but their limbs evolve from nubs to actual hands and feet

If minibug and minichat could remove their masks, they're look completly human

We have got to give them real names

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/24/2020

Kindergarten teacher: What's your name?

Imp: Impulse 

Kindergarten teacher: wha-

Feral Family Friend💖02/24/2020

We could be lazy and call them Felix and Briddgete, but that might generate some confusion

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/24/2020

(Quickly searches up French names)

Feral Family Friend💖02/24/2020

Minibug could have a chinese name

***long parts of the chat skipped where we tried to come up with names***

Meili = Minibug Duncan = Minichat

Alya, calling Marinette: And then-

CRASH

Marinette: DUNCAN, MEILI, NO

Alya: So who're the kids you babysit?

Marinette: Laughs Babysit? They're my kids

Alya: *woman looking at math meme*

Feral Family Friend💖02/29/2020

She doesn't know about them?

She's been hanging out with Lila too much to pay attention to marinette

rip

but yeah tbh the "this is the first time I've met you but we're best friends now" thing bugs me

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/29/2020

Marinette with two dolls on her shoulders:

Lila: Wow what a baby

Alya: Yeah

Meili and Duncan: Target Acquired

Yeah, that's not how best friends work-

Feral Family Friend💖02/29/2020

Doesn't Marinette have any close friends from before that year?

If she's socially outcast it could be why Lila took over so easily

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/29/2020

I think it's implied no because Chloe bullied her so much and nobody wanted to get involved with that

Feral Family Friend💖02/29/2020

(but I don't believe she didn't have ANY close friends, like???)

(moving to general to discuss canon)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/07/2020

Chaotic Good: Rainbow

Chaotic Neutral: Meili, Duncan

Chaotic Evil: Imp

They're all chaotic

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/07/2020

Marinette, watching doll customizing videos in her room:

Meili and Duncan watching in horror as the dolls in the video get their heads dunked in boiling water and torn off before pliers are shoved inside the head to remove the hair: D:

Feral Family Friend💖03/07/2020

ajsdas

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/11/2020

Nathaniel's dad: Why do you have dolls? F*g

Nathaniel: Ahahaha, you're not gonna like my relationship

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/12/2020

Meili and Duncan watching the news: 

Chat: Flirts with Ladybug

Dolls: Looks at each other before looking away gagging

Feral Family Friend💖03/12/2020

lol

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/12/2020

Chat Noir, dropping into Marinette's room: Hey are the dolls dating 

Duncan: That's my sister

Marinette, holding a knife: gET OUT OF MY ROOM

Feral Family Friend💖03/12/2020

Chat: But I'm still the honorary cool uncle right?

Meili: Well, you can't be dad. Luka is dad

Chat:.....I have no idea why that upsets me

Feral Family Friend💖03/12/2020

Chat thinks, after the Multimouse thing, that Ladybug and Marinette are friends. After Duncan and Meili refer to both ladybug and marinette as "mom" he thinks they're dating

Chat: Oh my god, Ladybug was never interested in me because she's a Lesbian

Chat tries to be supportive. Word gets out that Ladybug is a Lesbian.

Chloe: :eyes:

Meanwhile, at the Kurtzberg restaurant

Leah: You two are such good boys

Imp and Rainbow: Of course grandma!!

When they get home:  **picture of destroyed living room, covered in paint with a paint covered toddler standing in the mess**

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/13/2020

Doll!Chat talking to Canon!Post Reveal!LB and CN

D!Chat: Hey, other me, Ladybug.

C!Chat: Wait you're not flirting?

D!Chat: Ahahaha no. Ladybug, I want you to know I support you and your lesbian relationship 

C!LB: What

D!Chat: right so in this universe, Marinette has some dolls that came alive so they call both her and Ladybug mom so obviously you two are in a relationship and I support that

C!Chat: Dying of laughter

Feral Family Friend💖03/13/2020

oh no XD

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/13/2020

Chat noir said Gay Rights

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)03/15/2020

Nathaniel: Hey, I need to talk to you-

Imp: THE BOMB WASN’T MY IDEA AND IT WASN’T THAT BAD! I SWEAR IT WAS JUST RED FOOD DYE! RAINBOWS FINE I PROMISE!

Nathaniel: That wasn’t what I was going to-

Nathaniel: The…? What happened to Rainbow?!

Wait can the dolls talk?

Ehh, jokes a joke

Feral Family Friend💖03/15/2020

y-yes?

They've been able to talk since day one

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)03/15/2020

I couldn't remember if they could talk like, words or if the dolls just understood one another

Feral Family Friend💖03/15/2020

They can talk

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)03/15/2020

:thumbsup_tone1:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/15/2020

Imagine the first time they talked tho

Rainbow: hi!

Marc: Screeches

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)03/15/2020

Imp, screeches louder to assert dominance

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/15/2020

I think at the beginning of the dolls being alive, Marc had Rainbow and Nathaniel had Imp but they didn't know the other had a living doll too

They come alive bc l o v e

Feral Family Friend💖03/15/2020

yes

Rainbow's trip through the washing machine was, thankfully, before he was alive

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)03/15/2020

Ah yes, the one time we've shown mercy

Feral Family Friend💖03/15/2020

Rainbow is baby

Let him live

this is also supposed to be a cute no angst au akjsdhaksjdasd

Marc: talking to his Evilustrator doll before bed as a kind of diary thing

Marc: Anyway, good night. hugs Rainbow

Rainbow: hugs back

Marc: ???????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/15/2020

I was expecting him to say goodnight back djdjrn

Feral Family Friend💖03/15/2020

He could

Marc: WHAT KIND OF CHUCKIE SHIT GOING ON IN MY HOUSE-

Rainbow: I love you 8)

Marc:....oh. Ok he's nice

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/15/2020

Marinette: Marc why are you video calling me at 3 am I need to sleep-

Rainbow: Waves Hi!

Marinette: whAT THE FUCK

Feral Family Friend💖03/15/2020

Rainbow: My name is Rainbow and I like warm hugs!

Marc: Marinette I just want you to know, I've had this little guy for like an hour and if anything ever happened to him I would kill everyone in the room

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/15/2020

Assuming this takes place before Reverser

Nathaniel @ school: Is that an evillustrator doll? 

Marc: uHhH-

Nathaniel: That's cool! I'm Nathaniel, nice to meet you

Marc: :0

Feral Family Friend💖03/15/2020

Later, at home

Marc: squealing and hugging his doll He talked to me!! You ARE good luck!

*in before alive

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/15/2020

Marinette, on video call: Looks away

So if they start talking before Reverser how does Reverser happen

Idk someone tears up his notebook? Just not Nath?

Feral Family Friend💖03/15/2020

hmmm they could have casually met, but they're not friends

So Nath doesn't know him well enough to know Marc wouldn't mess with him like that

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/15/2020

Lmao o o f

Feral Family Friend💖03/15/2020

If you've ever been That Kid you reach a point where anyone taking interest in you in a positive way is suspicious and a trap, especially if they're attractive

So Nath is rightly paranoid

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/15/2020

Nathaniel, talking to Marinette: Anyways I have a crush on him now and I think he's scared of me :( 

Marinette, who just finished sewing a Reverser doll: Oh that sucks :( Take this to help your pain

Later that night

Nathaniel: and that's everything that happened....Why am I talking to a doll

Imp: Rude

Nathaniel: scREAMS

Feral Family Friend💖03/15/2020

alkjsdfklasdf

Alive happens proportionate to how much love there is, so Nath, you bi disaster, already?

Nath: seeing Marc oh he seems nice

after Reverser

Nath: This man could step on me :heart_eyes:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/15/2020

Marinette: Why do people keep calling me at 3 am?

Nathaniel: maRINETTE THE DOLL IS ALIVE THE DOLL IS ALIVE

Imp in the background knocking things over

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/17/2020

Rainbow when first alive: Baby

Imp when first alive: Chaos

Feral Family Friend💖03/17/2020

Rainbow: I love you 8)

Imp: F e e d m e f a t h e r

Considering Meili and Duncan are kinda chaotic too, I suggest that the only reason Rainbow is nice is because of his trip through the wash

Like how Goku hit his head as a baby and went from "let's destroy the planet" to nice

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/17/2020

Jfjrje wow

Alix encourages all the chaotic behavior

The cool aunt

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/17/2020

Adrien: I saw you make a doll for Nathaniel. He carries it in his book bag. Can you make me a Ladybug one?

Marinette: uUuUuHHH, SURE? I already have one I can give you it after school

3 am the next night

Adrien, calling Marinette: maRI-

Marinette: agAiN?-

Cheshire03/17/2020

This is just the AU where Marinette Suffers™️ isn’t it?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/17/2020

She also gets a child it's fine

Feral Family Friend💖03/17/2020

that sounds like suffering

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/17/2020

This is just the initial State of panic

Cheshire03/17/2020

XD

Feral Family Friend💖03/17/2020

So is Adrien's Ladybug Meili, or a different Ladybug?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/17/2020

Meili

He can't have custody of her because Gabriel

They're scared he's gonna do something to her

Feral Family Friend💖03/17/2020

So she goes to live with Marinette

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/17/2020

Yee 

And then she makes Duncan

Feral Family Friend💖03/17/2020

Nath would be more concerned but his dad hasn't been home in like, a year so

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/17/2020

Nathaniel, holding a doll: Uh

Roy: Why the fuck is the apartment baby-proofed

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/24/2020

Leah: Joking about Nathaniel having children

Nathaniel's little sister: i'M AN AUNT?!

Knight03/30/2020

Nathaniel: We don't speak about that sir.

Knight04/06/2020

Leah: Desperately trying to explain

Feral Family Friend💖04/07/2020

how DO they explain Imp and Rainbow to the sister?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/07/2020

I'm guessing they just explain it as "My dolls came alive with the power of magic" and she just goes with it because she's a kid

Feral Family Friend💖04/07/2020

Does she start to wonder why HER favorite dolls won't come to life?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/07/2020

oh boy

probably

Feral Family Friend💖04/07/2020

She becomes a puppeteer like akuma, but instead of controlling people she just brings toys to life

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/07/2020

A!Riley: look now my dolls are alive too!

Nathaniel, sweating: I can see

College Sibling (Web)04/07/2020

Blemir: Oh god, what happened.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

04/08/2020

Knight04/22/2020

There was a time where Marinette asked the boys to babysit the dolls during an akuma

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/22/2020

Did

Did something happen

Knight04/22/2020

And how Chat Noir thinks Marinette and Ladybug are dating because the dolls called both Mari and Ladybug mama

AND HOW ONE OF THE DOLLS TOLD NATHANIEL ABOUT TIKKI

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/22/2020

Rainbow: Points at red blob next to Marinette Tikki :D

Nathaniel: omg Marinette is dating a superhero

Knight04/22/2020

DREW A RED BLOB AND ASSUMED IT WAS LADYBUGS CIVILIAN FORM

Feral Family Friend💖04/30/2020

Nath: well now it makes sense why your dolls keep coming to life. You've been getting "polinated" by ladybug eh?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/30/2020

The entire class staring at them:

Marinette: You just had to say that the moment the class went quiet, huh?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/30/2020

Ok that me laugh

Feral Family Friend💖04/30/2020

Ladybugs are very good at polinating

Knight04/30/2020

Spits out drink

Knight05/07/2020

Wtf

Kim: Mari, my childhood friend, my Asian buddy, my boyfriends videogames tester

Kim: What does he mean?

Feral Family Friend💖05/07/2020

Marinette, panicking: I'm not dating Ladybug!

Alya: You're dating Ladybug?\

Marinette: No!!

Knight05/07/2020

Adrien: She's dating Ladybug

Nath: She's dating Ladybug

Marc: She's dating Ladybug

The dolls: MAMA

Alya: THATS HOW YOU GOT ME AN INTERVIEW

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/07/2020

knowing Alya she'd probably post it on the Ladyblog tho

Feral Family Friend💖05/07/2020

Ladybug: I'm not dating her!

Alya: oh, she's just trying to protect Marinette by saying that

Nino, having a braincell: So maybe you shouldn't put it on your blog?

Alya: But look at the views!

Nino: Marinette could get attacked by Hawkmoth

Alya: But my career is set!

Alya....is not a good friend

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/07/2020

Hawkmoth appearing at Marinette's balcony to hold her as a hostage

Marinette: Can I do something real quick

Hawkmoth: Yeah call your girlfriend

Marinette, starting a live stream on instagram: ALYA YOU DUMB BITCH

Would the dolls show themselves to Hawkmoth if given the opportunity?

Feral Family Friend💖05/07/2020

Yeah??? They would fuck him up

For trying to touch mari

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/07/2020

Hawkmoth: What're these? Dolls? Aren't you a little old for them?

Meili: Aren't you a little old to be breaking into a teenage girl's room

Hawkmoth: Wha-

Knight05/10/2020

Even with his suit, he is no match for the dolls

He comes back to his lair beaten, bloodied and bruised

Sabine beat him with a stale baguette

I'm as oblivious as Adrien05/17/2020

with a what

Cheshire05/17/2020

Stale bread is surprisingly hard. I could see it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/17/2020

tfw you're a literal supervillain and you get beat up by stale bread

Knight06/04/2020

Nooroo would probably absolutely love Marinette

Like

Emotions

Does Gabriel feed Nooroo

Adopted_Human (Artemis)06/04/2020

yes probably

if he doesnt i will personally break into the ML universe and slap him-

Feral Family Friend💖06/04/2020

what does norro eat

Adopted_Human (Artemis)06/04/2020

looks at wiki uhhh it was never mentioned in canon go wild with headcanons

Feral Family Friend💖06/04/2020

well, butterflies drink tears when they can get them

sounds like what a corrupted kwami would eat

Adopted_Human (Artemis)06/04/2020

i've seen a headcanon of wine and one of honey

get nooroo drunk

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/05/2020

I've seen popcorn a couple times?

Rainbow: happily doodling at the table, minding his own business and behaving

Nathaniel: Where is your brother

Rainbow: points to the balcony, where Imp is getting ready to jump from the seventh floor

Nathaniel: SIUISDGSKFJDBHJKDGAJSDGSDH!!!!!!!

I mean, he's made of cloth and stuffing he wont REALLY get hurt but the panic is there

Imp has like a walmart bag and he thinks he can use it as a parchute

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/15/2020

Nath, calling Marinette: How do you keep your dolls from jumping off the balcony?

Marinette: ...That's not a universal issue.

Feral Family Friend💖06/15/2020

It's just an Imp issue

maybe Meili if Imp is there to egg her on

Marinette: gives her dolls normal people names

Nathmarc: We're bad at naming things so your name is also a description

Real talk though the first time one of the dolls notice they're getting bigger, they all become ecstatic at the thought of being taller

Marinette, Marc, and Nathaniel panic because holy shit if they get bigger how are they going to keep a handle on these (mostly) wild children-

Marinette: Guys, we have to send them to school

Marc: Are you insane

Marinette: What if they get big enough to look like people one day? We can't take care of them forever, they need an education

Marc: You want to put Imp in a classroom where they're going to demand he be still and quiet and expect good things to happen???

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/15/2020

When they go to school, the dolls are used to being able to be fixed easily so they're the "daredevils" of the school

Cue them walking on the roof's edge whilst all the teachers scream

Feral Family Friend💖06/15/2020

This could backfire around small children REALLY fast

because kids imitate

Imp just jumps down from something high and is fine. Another kids tries it because it looks fun and breaks their arm

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/15/2020

Kid: How come you don't have a cast like me?

Imp: Auntie Marinette stitched my injury for me!

Kid at home: Mom why can't you stitch my arm to fix it?!

Feral Family Friend💖06/15/2020

Kids are also hecking mean so something like the dolls being ganged up on and pulled apart could be a problem. "You're just a toy!"

oh no it's sad now

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/15/2020

Shoves angst off to the side nope this is a Fluff AU the kids are nice and think the dolls are cool-

Feral Family Friend💖06/15/2020

All four of them are in the same class, which is probably a daycare at first to test the waters about sending them to a real school

Knight06/25/2020

it works

Imp is a little less chaotic


End file.
